my_disney_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo, otherwise known as Paris' notorious “Minister of Justice”, and also known as Master, he will be the most infamous and atrocious ruler in all of Paris, murdering the lives of all Gypsies for centuries to come. He is an atrocious and self-righteous man who seeks to maintain law and order in Paris by any means necessary. Frollo is a deeply religious man who tries to convince the people of Paris that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is an atrocious, cruel, prejudiced, sinister, vicious and cold government official who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, even employing common thugs to enforce his interpretation of God's will while posing as "soldiers." This makes him feared and reviled throughout the city. He claims that God is to blame when he's in fact a racist, misogynistic and perverted monster. He also is shown to have sadism, as other than his desire to persecute sinners, he also briefly smiles when the previous Captain of the Guard prior to his promoting Phoebus to the rank was heard being whipped for having failed him. However, despite being highly religious, he turns out to be unwillingly blasphemous calling religious people such as the Archdeacon "fools" (likely because, amid his pride, he thinks himself superior and even more religious than the Archdeacon himself), and once attempting to commit murder within the city's beloved cathedral (because he thought the said murder was God's will and that it was thus completely justified to execute God's will inside His house). His deep religion also prompts him to teach Quasimodo a rather depressing religious alphabet, which allowed one to see that, despite his dark methods, he is at least familiar with the belief of "forgiveness," presumably because of his faith. On the surface, Frollo appears to be simply an arrogant, priggish, horrified-at-the-thought-of-anyone-having-fun theocratic dictator. But then, his belief that the world is full of wickedness is the reason he gives for keeping Quasimodo shut away in the cathedral belltower, telling himself — and Quasimodo — that he's just keeping him safe from the outside world. However, it quickly becomes clear that Frollo is a genocidal lunatic, scheming to kill all the Gypsies in Paris for their "thieving" and "witchcraft" — and the only reason he's taking care of Quasimodo is because he fears going to Hell for his attempt to drown Quasi when he was a baby, solely because of his appearance, though, in the climax, he admits that he regrets not drowning him. Any torment he ever feels about his lust for a Gypsy girl he's become obsessed with killing evaporates pretty quickly. For being one of Disney's darkest and most serious villains, Frollo shows a sick and twisted sense of humor. Such as when he is supervising someone being whipped, just as his new Captain of the Guard, Phoebus, arrives. Personality Desperate for ruling Paris with all of eternity, Frollo was the perfect personification of evil and cruelty in all of France, a satanic and monstrous self-proclaimed ruler responsible for bringing evil of all kind and chaos to Paris. He was highly intelligent, atrocious, and calculating — a tactical genius and capable of manipulating any situation to his advantage. Frollo possesses all of the classical traits of a sociopath: an outrageous temper, is delusional, and quick to torment and harm anyone who displeases him. His psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania, and capacity for violent tendencies. He hugely enjoyed the agony of others, and playing sadistic manipulation tales with Quasimodo: For 20 years, Frollo taught Quasimodo that he is "deformed" and "ugly", and "the world will show little pity" due to his hideousness. Frollo was also dangerously manipulative, and could control, corrupt, and twist Quasimodo's mind into obeying and trusting him with just his words and feigned kindness, as he does towards Quasimodo, who only think of him as his loyal Master, respectively — though Quasimodo doesn't realize Frollo's true murderous nature. Frollo scares Quasimodo for life by saying his mother was the one responsible for his abandonment. He is a complete genocidal maniac. He had no problem murdering Quasimodo’s mother at the beginning of the film because she was a gypsy, and would have also murdered Quasimodo as a baby as well if he had not been stopped. He later conceived the idea that it was better to keep Quasimodo alive just to torture him, and be more cruel to him than death. He is a repressed sexual predator. Frollo had lustful feelings for Esmeralda, and instead accuses of her of “Witchcraft” to claim his feelings were caused by an outside force and to clean himself of all guilt. It is the blaming of his own feelings to an outside force that makes him hunt Esmeralda down throughout the entire movie and attempt to burn her at the stake. He is a religious fanatic. Perhaps the most shocking characteristic Disney would decide to include, he publicly declares that most of his actions are to serve God. Trivia * Claude Frollo is the darkest Disney villain ever created. Category:Psychopaths Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Murderous Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwasher Category:Master Disguiser Category:Tyrants Category:Power-Hungry Category:Big Bad Category:Trickster Category:Sociopaths Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Phenomenal Actor Category:Fabricator Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Article of the week Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Posthumous Category:Kidnappers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Usurpers Category:Bullies